gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Janus City
Janus City is a social game/Game creator competing Second Life. It was released in 2027 for the PC. The game aims to feel like a real world experience. Features Janus City provides a fun experience to create games allowing you to use a click and drag system popularized by Scratch and a 3d plane to place models and blocks. It also allows the imports of models, sounds, and images. Thanks to the new copyright acts, making fan games is now legal as long as it's not a direct remake and not making money. This is a strict rule for the game creation. The game can give any character models dynamic animations based on the player's actual movements with the camera. If the player chooses to not have VR set up, the character will instead use predetermined animations. The player can also set point of views from third person, topdown, and first person. Mouse movement when relying on VR is based on head movement while Feet pads (track ball for feet) allows you to walk and run. Getting started When first signing in, you get to customize your human avatar. You can choose between skin tones, outfits, shirts, shoes, height, body fat, leg size, breast size, and many more. after finishing, you will be transported to either Janus City's town square, a mansion, forest near a huge city called Janus, or a space shuttle. Each of these have differing freebies but the same tutorials. While you explore, you will see billboards (or robots) advertising content made by other users. One of the things that the game tells you is possible is combat. While each grid can have it's own combat, the default is the one used by official Janus City developers. Combat (as a VR user) "To prevent injuries, please remove all furniture from the room" ~ Info box Combat is complicated damage based. As for attacking itself, it's as simple as actually doing the actions. But it can be exploited by waving your hand around clenched. Damage is calculated based on character stats . Since players can train themselves to be stronger, punching and kicking can increase damage. Throw strength and run and jump speed is also improvable. It's also calculated by how fast you throw your punch. Picking up: You can pick up any objects and throw them. The reach determines on the arm length of the character and if the real person is crouching or not. Grabbing: You can grab enemies by clenching your hands near a character. If you move your arm fast, you'll throw the opponent. If you move it slowly you can carry the opponent for a set time based on strength. throughout Janus City and the marketplace, you can buy special abilities. With them, you can equip them and master their movement. Each skill have their own movements. one of the most common is energy ball. To use it you have to do a Hadouken pose. Userbase A few years after its released, people have been fascinated by the fact that you can become any character you want. It became a large game with users being 13 - 35 years old creating character models fit for first person view, games, places and rising up to 20 million players worldwide. The popularity of the combat engine was so good that it became part of Evo and a norm in competitive gaming. A user has created an improvement to the default combat system that allows more fast paced gameplay and combos with a default skill named counter. This is often used in the competitive scene. game/place popularity Janus City being a mix of a passive social media game and a combat based game creator, there is a variety of games made. Here is a list of types of games players made in order to most popular to least popular: # Fighting games # Social hangouts # Horror games # Single player games # First person shooters # Remakes # Platformers # educational games Notable creations Games: (You can still dress as anyone you choose. Models are purchasable or given upon entrance) (Horror) Stephen King's IT (Fighting) Street Fighter Jan (Social) Pokemon/Yokai/Digimon roleplay (FPS) Reflecting Gears (originally made first person multiplayer game) Characters: (Much of these characters are competitive) Krystal (StarFox) (Can reflect projectiles, runs fast, and shoot her own projectiles out of her staff.) Sonic The Hedgehog (Runs extremely quick, spindashes, weak defenses) Cloud Strife (Braver, cross slash, extremely powerful, has own HUD) Mega Man (Mega buster can be shot in all angles much like every gun. He can also copy other's abilities for a set set of seconds) Category:Original Games Category:Simulation Games Category:PC Games Category:Video Games Category:Games